Sebastienne Cardona Moreno
"Malīnalxōchitl" Personlig Information * Talade språk: '''Spanska, Engelska, Franska talar hon flytande. Kan göra sig förstådd på svenska. * '''Synlig ålder: '''26 år * '''Födelseort: '''Central/Sydamerika * '''Bor: I Sverige * Yrke: 'Jobbar som kurator på Härbärget * Har kopplingar till Purge och Mictlan Personlighet ''They love the way I walk '''Cause I walk with a vengeance And they listen to me when I talk '''Cause I ain't pretendin'' Utseende * Kroppsbyggnad: Slank, välformad * Längd: 1,70 * Hår: 'Mörkbrunt, långt och tjockt. * 'Ögon: '''Chokladbruna * '''Kännetecken: Ett födelsemärke på ena kinden. Övernaturligt ((Off: Jag tror på transparens och att vara öppen, så man kan se följande information som inspiration eller spelöppningar. Dock är informationen här inget man får fram på hennes Facebook profil eller Google! Var förnuftig, om det inte är troligt att din karaktär känner till det här så undvik metaspel!)) Sebastienne härstammar ifrån Central Amerika. Hon är av en entitet som uppstod för 3000-4000 år sedan, men hon själv är inte fullt så gammal. De har inte ens ett namn för sig själva som kollektiv, de namn som de har är såna som andra har gett dom. Demoner eller Semideus'' (halvgud), Atzlanti ''osv. osv... Det är känt att hennes sort är nyckfulla, osympatiska, aggressiva och lidelsefria, de fodras av våld och på blodsoffer. Grymma på ett sätt som många andra inte är. Gemenskap, individualitet, en specifik person, ett hockeylag, en stad, en nation... detta är oviktigt. För dom är kontinuitet, att universum följer sin rutin oavbrutet den viktigaste frågan; att solen fortsätter på sin kurs, årstiderna skiftar, månen följer solen och stjärnorna lyser. Balans och korrekthet kräver väldigt blodiga offer så att kalendern kan fortskrida som vanligt. Aura: '''Hennes aura är tilltalande och mycket stor, den kan ibland täcka ett helt rum (oberoende på rummets storlek). Den har ett varmt, skimrande guldfärgat ljus. '''Sekten: I Griphamn finns en sekt runt henne som kallas för Mictlan. Medlemmar i sekten är alla blodsmagiker och behöver alla mer eller mindre blod (vissa även kött eller hud) för att de ska kunna använda magi. Det här har man lyckats kombinera med människohandel och folks sadistiska drömmar eller önskningar och nöje om att orsaka lidande hos andra. Spelöppningar * För kriminella: För drygt två år sedan etablerade sig människohandeln i Griphamn. Det finns en hel del pengar att tjäna för dem som vill sälja (levande) kroppar till en organisation som kallas för Mictlan. Känt är det att det är bättre att försöka arbeta med dom än emot dem, de är omtalade för sin brutalitet och blodtörst. Dom som försökt sabotera för Mictlan har det gått riktigt illa för. Det går en hel del rykten om brutala lemlästningar och familjemedlemmar som försvinner. * För poliser: Man har problem med många olösta fall av försvunna människor. Gärningsmännen har blandad nationalitet, men majoriteten är latinos. Mars 2016 hittade man huden ifrån en man i 30 års åldern i Parken, den flådda kroppen har inte återfunnits ännu. Elin Cronstrand leder mordutredningen för närvarande. ...och möjligheter * Medlemmar från kulten Mictlan är önskade. Vissa dras till kulten av Sebastiennes onaturliga och tilldragande utstrålning, andra söker sig till kulten för makten som blodsmagi utlovar. Några som är sugna på att dra igång lite större, övernaturliga plotter. * Villiga offer ... * Kom med egna förslag! Jag är öppen för det mesta. Relationer * Batista Vargas * Trinh Van Tran Kategori:Karaktärer Kategori:Änglar och Demoner